


Poorly kids

by CptnMatthewCrawley



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crying, Kid Fic, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Liam Payne
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Louis opened his eyes and sighed hearing the sound of feet running down the landing and then the tell tale sound of someone throwing up, sitting up he got out of bed and went to see who it was assuming it was Niall who had come home from school with a temperature a couple of days earlier and feeling sick.

"Niall I thought you were feeling better love?." He asked and was surprised when a voice that wasn't Niall replied.

"It's Harry Daddy." The voice croaked.

When he pushed open the door Louis felt his heart break seeing his eldest son slumped over the toilet trying not to throw up his knuckles white.

"Oh Haz love?." Louis whispered stepping into the bathroom and crouching down beside Harry and stroking his back soothingly.

"Do you think it's just stress or?." He asked and Harry shrugged.

"I feel really sick daddy." Harry said

Harry was upset he had so many exams coming up and he was studying so hard and he couldn't be ill.

Harry flopped back into his arms and hid his face in Louis neck.

"Oh love its alright it doesn't matter when is your next exam sweetheart?." Louis asked and Harry just shrugged and whimpered as his stomach cramped painfully again and Louis just hugged him tightly and placed his hand onto Harry's sweaty forehead.

"Come on love let's get you cleaned up think you're done?." Louis asked and Harry nodded and Louis helped him onto his feet and led him out of the bathroom and back to his bedroom after tucking Harry back into bed Louis went and gathered a few items he might need to help Harry feel better.

Louis reappeared with the thermometer the fever reducer and a sick bowl and a cup of water which he placed onto Harry's bedside table.

"Do you think you can keep down a dose of medicine your very warm love?." He asked and Harry shrugged he didn't want medicine incase it might make him sick again but he also felt dreadful and he was boiling hot.

"I think so." He croaked and Louis nodded he took the thermometer out of its protective plastic case and handed it to Harry to place under his tongue, Harry leaned against Louis side as they waited for the beep.

Harry's POV 

I woke up feeling really sick and got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom as I fell to my knees I heard Dad's voice and I just whimpered and continued to be sick.

Dad was worried I could hear it in his voice as he helped me and then took me back to bed.

Louis POV 

I watched Harry as we waited for the beep of the thermometer I rubbed Harry's back and sighed I knew it would only be a matter of time when he got sick because of his exams or from Niall having a bug.

When the thermometer beeped and I withdrew it from Harry's mouth and read the reading "101.2 it's a bit high but not enough to be a concern yet but if it goes higher then we will worry alright." Louis said and Harry nodded 

As Louis measured out the medicine and Harry swallowed it without complaint despite the horrible taste of the medicine.

"Get some sleep love and we will see how you feel later on." Louis said and Harry nodded and snuggled down closing his eyes.


	2. Sick on his birthday.

Harry glanced around the living room to check all the decorations were in place ready for Liam's tenth birthday in the morning and headed upstairs to bed checking on both Liam and his four year old brother Louis who were both asleep and headed to bed joining Niall who was already asleep as he snuggled down under the duvet little did Harry and Niall know that in a few hours Liam would be a very poorly bug.

When the alarm sounded at seven AM Liam was buried under his duvet he felt dreadful and could barely open his eyes his throat was killing him and he had a headache he started to cry he didn't want to be sick on his birthday.

Harry got out of bed and went to wake Liam and Louis for school, when he got to Liam's room he heard soft sobbing.

"Oh love don't you feel very good can you tell daddy what's hurting?." Harry asked as he lifted Liam into his arms and carried him to his and Niall's room.

" Headache and throat hurts." Liam croaked and Harry nodded "I'll grab you some medicine stay with papa a moment." Harry said gently nudging Niall who opened one eye and sighed when he spotted Liam's pale face beside him in bed.

"Oh bug you look rough sweetie." He said sitting up and gathering a shivering Liam into his arms rubbing his back as he started to cough.

"Oh bubba that doesn't sound nice at all." He said cuddling Liam close when he stopped coughing.


	3. Bullies

Niall burst into tears and ran out of his German lesson he'd had enough of being bullied by two other boys in his German class they were relentless and wouldn't leave him alone they seemed to have a problem with his family and the fact he had two dad's, Harry taught maths at school and Niall had been bullied because of that since he had joined the school.

Harry somehow found out what had happened and headed to find Niall who had locked himself in one of the toilet cubicles along from his classroom.

"Ni darling you in here I've phoned Dad he's on his way to fetch you love." Harry called and Niall unlocked the door and stepped out of the stall and into Harry's arms burying his face into Harry's shirt tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Oh bubba shhh it's okay I've got you." Harry soothed lifting Niall into his arms and cuddling him tight rubbing his back.

"They are all so mean Daddy they said I should go and die." Niall sobbed and Harry gasped.

"Oh bubba it's okay shhh just breathe come on let's go and meet Dad." Harry said carrying Niall out of the toilet not caring about who saw him.

Louis pushed open the door to the school reception and smiled sadly seeing Harry sat on one of the soft seats with Niall curled up on his lap Harry was rubbing Niall's back and talking softly to the upset thirteen year old.

"Oh Ni darling it's okay I'm here now let's get you home yeah and comfy on the sofa you shouldn't have come in today I know you had a test in English but you really aren't well." Louis said

Niall nodded "don't feel good." He whimpered and Louis sighed as he gathered Niall into his own arms and carried him out to the car once he had signed him out.

Harry went back to teaching trying not to worry about Niall knowing Louis would take good care of their boy.

"Mr Stylinson can I talk to you it's about Niall?." One of his year eights asked after the last bell had rung and Harry nodded.

"I saw some boys picking on Niall yesterday and then again today they were mocking him about having two dad's not that there is anything wrong with that or at least I don't think that there is." The young girl said and Harry smiled at her kindness towards his younger son.

When Harry got home some time later the house was quiet except for the low volume on the TV Louis was sat on the sofa with Niall curled up beside him they were watching Harry Potter and Niall was snuggled under his poorly blanket.

"Oh bubba you really don't feel good do you?." He said and Louis shook his head "he was sick when we got home and he's had two lots of toast which appears to be staying put at the moment." Louis said.


	4. Love you buddy.

Niall shivered as he sat watching Harry playing Saturday morning football in the park he was with Louis while Liam was at home catching up on much needed sleep Liam was a policeman and he had been on a late shift the night before, as the final whistle blew signalling the end of Harry's match he came running over and lifted Niall into his arms hugging Niall tightly and spinning him around making Niall giggle and squirm in his arms.

"Did you see my goal?." He asked and Louis nodded and Harry's mouth split into a massive smile of pride he loved playing football it had pretty much saved him from a lifetime of misery at school you see Harry wasn't like your average thirteen year old Harry was special he had suffered a brain aneurysm during his birth and it had left him with some learning difficulties and he was also on the autism spectrum.

"You were amazing Harry." Niall said holding tight to Harry and Harry simply smiled even wider any sort of praise from Niall was special because until recently Niall hadn't really talked much except for repeating things that were said to him or talking about dinosaurs.

"Oh Ni I love you buddy thank you for coming to watch me play today." Harry said and Niall just rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

"Come on let's get you home if you want to make it to Jack's for his party this afternoon." Louis said and Harry nodded Jack was one of Harry's only friends at school and was often over at the house most weekends unless he was at his Dad's.

"I wrapped his present last night I hope he likes it." Harry said quietly and Louis sighed he knew it wasn't easy for Harry to go to parties or social gatherings because he struggled at the best of times to read what was expected of him and sometimes had meltdowns if he felt overwhelmed.

"He'll love it I'm sure don't worry it will be fine as long as you stay away from ice cream because your intolerant." Louis gently reminded as they reached the car and climbed in for the short ride home.

When they got home Liam had made them some soup and sandwiches for lunch and Harry hurriedly ate his before heading upstairs to shower and dress ready for Jack's party.

When they went to pick Harry up at half past seven the older lad was paler than he had been that morning and he was clutching his stomach and Louis sighed knowing jack's mum was aware of his allergies but clearly his dad wasn't and now Harry was paying the price.

"What did you eat?." Louis asked as Harry slouched into the front seat a look of utter distress on his face.

"Jack's mum did my food but his dad gave me pudding I think it was banana something it was cold." Harry said and whimpered as his stomach cramped painfully.

Louis realised Banana instant whip or angel delight made with milk that was what Jack's dad had given Harry for.dessert not realising he was allergic to dairy.

"You're in for a rough night bud." Louis said softly and sighed as tears flowed down Harry's cheeks.

"Sorry Dad." Harry whispered as they reached home and got slowly out of the car.

Later that night Harry was not well at all he could hardly get off the toilet and he'd thrown up twice before being stuck on the toilet with diarrhea.

Liam had taken one look at Harry and decided he wouldn't be in any sort of fit state to play his matches the next day and had phoned his football manager to let him know.

By 11pm Harry was finally asleep he'd had two sets of pajamas and three lots of bedding changes but finally he seemed to be through the worst and he slept through until ten the next morning when he stumbled downstairs Liam looked up from the Sunday paper and smiled softly at him.

"Feeling better?." He asked and Harry nodded.

"Much thank you pop where are dad and Ni?." Harry asked.

"At the pool bud Niall woke up in a very hyperactive mood so Dad took him out early while you were sleeping they should be back soon though." Liam replied and Harry nodded.

Harry helped himself to some breakfast and was just washing his face upstairs when Niall and Louis arrived home after drying his face Harry wandered downstairs and smiled hearing Niall trying to describe the fun he had while swimming.

"Harry." Niall said cutely holding out his arms to his big brother a smile on his face and Harry lifted Niall up and the younger boy wrapped himself round Harry like a koala resting his head onto Harry's shoulder.

"You feeling better now bud pops says you managed some toast and jam for breakfast?." Louis asked and Harry nodded.

"Yeah much better Dad never eating banana pudding again." He replied with a grimace he hadn't been that ill for a long time not since finding out he couldn't have dairy.

As the day went on Harry seemed to be over the worst then after dinner he had a horrible meltdown he was inconsolable not even cuddles with Niall would soothe him eventually he cried himself out and Louis tucked him into bed.

"Shhh shhh you're okay your okay just breathe and relax for me bubba shhh no it's okay it doesn't matter you haven't been well today shhh no no I'm not angry with you sweetheart not over this something you can't control." Louis said stroking Harry's back as the boy lay in bed it was only eight PM but bed was Harry's safe space where he could calm down best.

There was a soft knock on the door and Louis got up to answer it was Niall holding Harry's stuffed dog digger in his arms and looking sadly up at Louis.

"Found." Niall said pointing to Digger and Louis smiled softly at Niall who nodded and handed the dog over before scampering off to his own room to get ready for bed.

Louis closed Harry's door and padded back over to his bed Harry was lying on his back staring at his lights on the ceiling trying to calm his racing thoughts when Louis placed Digger into his hands and Harry finally began to fall asleep.

0700 Monday Morning,

Louis woke up with a groan of protest as his alarm sounded and silenced it before getting up to go and wake Harry and Niall for school, when he entered his youngest room Louis caught the scent of vomit and sighed it looked like Niall wouldn't be going to school today then the little boy had been pale and had had a temperature at bedtime but clearly that had only been the start.

"Ni sweet pea can you wake up for me you've been a bit sicky bud I just want to know what hurts so I can give you some medicine." Louis said as he attempted to wake Niall who began to cry when he saw the mess all over his bed and himself.

"Shhh it's okay bubba it will wash out now can you tell me if anything is hurting?." He asked and sighed when Niall pointed to his head and his stomach it appeared Niall had picked up a tummy bug probably from swimming the day before.

Louis carefully lifted Niall out of bed not caring about the sick on his pajamas and carried him into the bathroom along the landing from his bedroom.

"Need a wee Daddy." Niall said and Louis nodded and helped him onto the toilet and smiled when he heard the sound of water on water as Niall emptied his bladder.

Then he heard another sound and winced hearing Niall's bowels open loudly and explosively.

"Oh bubba it's okay." He said as more tears flowed from Niall's eyes and down his pale cheeks.


End file.
